Una historia de fantasía
by Belu-Saku
Summary: En plena guerra contra el Gran Rey y los demonios, Hinata se aliará a Kageyama para devolver la paz a su mundo y buscar nuevos aliados en su camino. "Déjame ir contigo", "Juro protegerlo con mi vida". Muchas parejas en los siguientes capítulos. AU de Final Haikyuu Quest.
**Buenas~** estoy en época de exámenes y acabo de terminar un cosplay y no tengo mejor idea que hacer un fic... ya saben, lo que nadie debería hacer.

La verdad es que hace mil años, cuando publiqué mi Oneshot OiIwa justamente basándome en la versión de FHQ quería hacer más fics, pero hasta hace poco no se me ocurrió una genial idea (?) y decidí por fin plasmarla -en realidad tengo pensado 4 escenas mal contadas, pero a mi eso ya me sirve para empezar a escribir e ir a lo loco, no sigan mi ejemplo y planeen sus historias-. Me he releído todo lo relacionado con este AU -desde el juego a las novelas y el dvd- así que intentaré mantener el original, pero con un tono un poco más oscuro~ y para los que no conocen este AU, no pasa nada, porque intentaré explicarlo todo desde 0~ Me gustaría centrarme más en sus relaciones, no tanto como parejas en algunas casos, si no como crecimiento personal, pero para eso aún faltan varios caps :´D

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es obra de Furudate Haruichi y yo sólo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

Habrá mil y un parejas, tanto heteros como homosexuales (yuri y yaoi), pero eso será más adelante, por ahora me toca presentar a los personajes y eso~ También saldrán prácticamente todos los equipos que pueda meter, así que esperan 1548522 personajes.

 _PD:_ Saben... ¿conocen esa sensación de cuando eres un crack en títulos y summarys y le das envidia a la gente porque eres tope guay? pues yo no... pido disculpas por las burradas de títulos y summary :´D

 _PD2:_ irónicamente, a pesar de que me cosplayee de Hinata porque él me gusta mucho, nunca he escrito de él porque tampoco lo quiero tanto como para usarlo en historias, aparte de que con él sólo shippeo a Yachi :´D- y graciosamente en esta será el prota, esto será gracioso de ver/leer.

.

* * *

.

Hinata aún podía recordar ese día, prácticamente todos podían hacerlo, a pesar de sólo tener unos diez años cuando comenzó el principio de la guerra, todo lo que había visto se le había quedado grabado en su pequeña e inocente cabeza.

Era una mañana tranquila, con el Sol en lo alto del firmamento iluminando las hermosas montañas que rodeaban el pueblo de las afueras del reino de Karasuno, la brisa era cálida y todo el lugar vivía un día normal. Hinata se encontraba jugando con Natsu en el jardín de su casa con una pelota, normalmente su madre no les dejaba hacerlo, ya que en más de una ocasión el pequeño niño había roto una ventana, pero esta vez ella parecía muy ocupada hablando con los vecinos sobre algo de demonios, guerra con el norte y rendimiento de pueblos, o eso pareció escuchar, aunque decidió ignorarlo para continuar jugando.

De repente oyó unas fuertes campanadas, pero antes de que reaccionase a lo que estaba sucediendo, su madre le tomo en brazos a él y a su hermana y entró corriendo a su casa, cerrando rápidamente las puertas y las ventanas, cosa hecha también por los vecinos. El pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que era algo malo, su madre siempre le decía que esas campanadas no anunciaban nada bueno. A pesar de que ella intentó alejarlo de la ventana para que se escondan, él logro zafarse y se quedo mirando a través de ella.

No había nadie en las calles, todo había quedado en silencio, ni siquiera los animales podían verse. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin pudo oír un ruido a la lejanía. Observó la zona de donde provenía pero aún no podía divisar nada, era como que muchísima gente estuviese caminando hacia allí y viniesen acompañados de seres que rugían cada cierto tiempo. Además, el aire pareció volverse más denso.

Y de repente lo vio. Era un ejército. Pero era extraño, pensó, nunca había visto personas así. Observó el cielo y pudo ver varios dragones y muchos seres voladores que aún no sabía que eran. Dejo de mirarlo a ellos y se centro en los que iban caminando, ya que ahora estaban mucho más cerca. Inmediatamente su vista se centro en la persona que iba delante de todo el ejército, era un joven de rasgos finos, unos pequeños cuernos saliendo de entre el cabello castaño y ropas oscuras, iba montando un extraño caballo negro y por los adornos que llevaban ambos, Hinata asumió que debía ser un príncipe o alguien de mucho poder. A uno de sus costados caminaban varios hombres con armaduras, pero debido a que llevaban cubiertos los rostros, no podía ver ni sus cuernos ni sus colas, a excepción de un joven de pelo en punta y oscuro, que caminaba junto al príncipe, que parecía carecer de ellos. Al otro lado del noble se encontraban varios hombres con túnicas rojas y largas colas, pero destacaba por delante uno de ellos con el pelo oscuro y desordenado, parecía aburrido y se dedicaba a mirar a las casas cerradas. Luego Hinata centró su vista a la hermosa joven de gafas que caminaba a su lado con un andar elegante, si no fuese por los cuernos y la ropa, el niño diría que se parecía a las princesas de los cuentos, tras de ella iban varios hombres de color gris que parecían que armarían una pelea con cualquiera que cruzase las miradas con ellos.

Miro rápidamente hacia todo el ejército en general y solo podía ver seres con cuernos, colas y bestias… definitivamente, era un pueblo del reino de los Demonios. Además que al ver a los minotauros o centauros con enormes armas, le hacía sentir escalofríos. Iba a ir junto a su madre y hermana a esconderse, pero de repente su vista cayó en un chico que iba detrás del príncipe, le llamo la atención porque en general todos se veían bastante jóvenes, pero ese chico y varios detrás de él, eran prácticamente niños que debían tener su edad. Era un chico de pelo oscuro y corto, no podía ver su ropa porque era cubierta por una capa verde pero el arco que llevaba en la espalda era demasiado grande para su altura. Iba a mirar a los chicos que iban con él, pero de repente, el joven arquero desvió la mirada hacia los costados y ambos ojos su cruzaron, fueron unos pocos segundos, pero Hinata sintió lástima. A pesar del ceño fruncido del chico, su mirada era triste y cansada, pedía a gritos que alguien le ayudase, y Hinata sólo pudo quedarse observándole hasta que prácticamente desapareció de su vista todo el ejército y cuando aún a la lejanía casi ya no se oían los seres del aire, Hinata permaneció mirando por la ventana.

A las pocas horas, un mensajero había anunciado la muerte del rey de los demonios y como ahora el príncipe se había hecho con el control del reino y había iniciado una conquista. Los demonios apoyaron la idea de su nuevo rey y en los últimos días se habían hecho con el control de varias tierras que por temor a la guerra, se habían rendido, en especial las zonas más débiles. Los pueblos como Datekou, Wakutaniminami y Oogaminami simplemente no querían enfrentamientos y se habían rendido. Hinata también oyó que el reino de Shiratorizawa estaba a un paso de la guerra con los demonios, mientras que del resto aún no sabía nada. Y su reino, el de Karasuno, estaba en negociaciones.

.

De eso ya habían pasado varios años, al final el Gran Rey, nombre que se le dio al príncipe de los demonios cuando subió al trono, se había hecho con el control de prácticamente todos los reinos del oeste y seguía en guerra con el norte, pero todos sabían el poderío que tenía Shiratorizawa, aunque gracias a ellos, los demonios no habían podido extenderse por las otras tierras. Su reino, Karasuno, había caído ante ellos y el Gran Rey había tomado de prisionera a la princesa Michimiya y la tenía como rehén por si alguien del castillo quería rebelarse, el príncipe Sawamura y parte de su corte había logrado huir y eran parte de la resistencia, pero los demonios eran demasiado fuertes para ellos.

—Shouyou… ¿qué sucede?

—Estoy cansado, mamá… parece que solo Shiratorizawa está luchando contra los demonios… y como sigan así, algún día no podrán detenerlos… y nadie parece querer unirse al norte…

—Cielo… -la mujer dejo de lavar la ropa y se secó las manos con el delantal- no es que no quieran, es que muchos tienen miedo… Además el reino del este: el de las bestias y los magos, siempre han sido aliados a los demonios… y el sur, bueno… lugares como Itachiyama, siempre se han negado a abrir sus fronteras y viven aislados… por ahora el único reino que se opone es el del norte, as-

— ¡Pero no es justo! Alguien debería de ayudarles y… -se mordió el labio inferior y salió corriendo del lugar a pesar de los llamados de su madre.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas colinas que había cerca de su casa, le gustaba sentarse bajo un enorme árbol que había allí y pensar un poco, o simplemente dormir, pero estar allí le relajaba.

Al llegar, se sentó donde siempre y observó un poco el pueblo. Estaba cansado de la rendición de la gente, si todos se uniesen, hubiesen vencido a los demonios hace tiempo, pero parecía que nadie quería hacerlo… muchos le habían dicho que cuando fuese más mayor entendería que no era todo tan simple, pero igualmente era injusto dejar a un solo reino el que pelee.

—Si el Gran Rey no hubiese subido al trono, entonces esto…

De repente recordó la imagen del niño que había visto hacía muchos años. Se sorprendió. Pensaba que lo había olvidado.

Eso le enfureció más. Al recordar al chico, se dio cuenta que no todos los del reino de los demonios querían la guerra, había algunos, como ese joven, que parecían estar obligados a ir. No era justo, nadie se merecía que lo envíen a la guerra en su contra.

Iba a seguir protestando y molestándose más, pero unos ruidos de caballos relinchando y varias quejas de personas le distrajo. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde venía el sonido pero sólo veía una multitud de gente moviéndose y dejando un espacio como para que pasase alguien. Esto le llamó la atención e hizo que fuese hacia allí. Camino tranquilo y preguntándose a que venía el alboroto. Se acercó a unas señoras que estaban hablando entre ellas.

—Perdonen… ¿qué sucede?

—Pequeño, debes alejarte, es mejor que no estés por aquí… -dijo una de ellas

—Por allí –y señaló hacia unos metros donde había más concentración de gente- se encuentra uno de los soldados del Gran Rey…

— ¿¡Qué!? –Hinata sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y las piernas le fallaban. Es verdad que él siempre se quejaba de que nadie se enfrentara a los demonios, pero no era idiota, sabía la brutalidad de alguno de ellos y siempre le decían que tenga cuidado y que huya nada más ver a algún demonio, por muy pequeño que sea.

—Chico –dijo un hombre que sostenía un palo- es mejor que te vuelvas para tu casa, ver a un demonio en un pueblo no es buena señal…

Asintió y retrocedió un poco dispuesto a volver a su hogar, pero una parte de él quería quedarse y ver que sucedía, por otra parte sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho, había oído de pueblos que sucedía lo mismo: aparecía un soldado del Gran Rey, miraba un poco y luego se iba, poco después venían más soldados para advertir que si no querían una masacre allí, que se rindieran.

Tomo un poco de aire y cuando por fin iba a irse, escuchó una voz que se alzó por arriba de todo el murmullo.

— ¡Yo no he venido aquí a hacer una inspección! ¡Se están equivocando!

Hinata dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la multitud.

— ¡A nosotros no nos engañas, demonio! ¡Seguramente han usado magia negra para ocultar tus cuernos y cola!

—Puede que sea del pueblo de Kitagawa Daiichi, ya saben, ese lugar que a pesar de que son humanos, tienen una alianza con los demonios…

—El Gran Rey ha aprovechado que es humano y le ha enviado aquí… pero a nosotros no nos engañas ¡maldito demonio!

— ¡Se equivocan! –volvió a gritar el supuesto demonio

Hinata no pudo decir muy bien de que se hablaba porque todos empezaron a gritar e insultar y de repente, varios hombres armados con palos, piedras y algunas cosas que pudieron encontrar en el suelo, saltaron al medio de la multitud dispuestos a pelear. El de pelo naranja maldijo interiormente la acción, él era demasiado bajo y estaba demasiado alejado, así que no podía ver qué pasaba. Apretó sus manos y sacando valor de a saber donde, corrió hasta allí y se metió entre la gente para intentar llegar hasta donde estaba ocurriendo la pelea. Le costó meterse, pero lo logró, aunque se llevo algunos codazos de la gente.

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio y justo él llego al principio. Lo primero que vio fue a los hombres de antes en el suelo inconscientes y varias personas intentando que despierten o simplemente llevándoselos de allí. Luego observó lo que prácticamente todo el mundo parecía mirar. Su vista se dirigió lentamente a la escena, lo primero que vio fue a una mujer sosteniendo un arma dispuesta a disparar al primer movimiento, luego fue cuando vio su objetivo: un joven de cabello oscuro y corto que sostenía un arco el cual ya tenía una flecha dispuesta a ser disparada. Hinata sintió que su corazón se detuvo otra vez. Estaba nuevamente viendo al chico que hacía tantos años le había impactado.

— _Ayúdale…_

Se congeló en el lugar ¿Eso que había oído en su cabeza era la voz de una chica? No podía ser. Era imposible. Estaba seguro que su voz interior no era así. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría ser su imaginación… sí, era eso…

— _Detenle… por favor…_

Ahora sí que sintió un escalofrío. Esa no era su imaginación. Era la voz de una chica en su cabeza.

No supo porqué, ni en qué momento se movió, pero lo próximo que vio fue al arquero frente a él y fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había puesto entre medio de ambos, con la señora a su espalda y el otro chico frente a él.

— ¡Sal de ahí, chico!

— ¡No! –gritó Hinata, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué- A-ah… t-tú… ¿De-de-de ver-dad no-no estás con… el-el Gran Re-rey…?

Estaba asustado, y la mirada penetrante del arquero no ayudaba.

El otro asintió.

—Ba-baja tu… arco… -vio como fruncía aún más el seño- Po-por favor…

El moreno pareció dudar unos segundos, pero después de suspirar, hizo caso.

Hinata tragó saliva y volvió a oír la voz de la chica en su cabeza pidiendo que ayude al otro joven.

— ¿Por qué… estás aquí…? –y por primera vez, observó bien al chico y pudo notar que tenía algunas heridas en la cara, una mano vendada y parecía tener dañada una pierna, ya que no apoyaba el pie completamente en el suelo

—Yo estoy buscando a alguien que luche contra el Gran Rey.

Mucha de la gente que se encontraba allí comenzó a gritar cosas como: "mentiroso", "es un engaño", "vete de aquí"… pero Hinata les ignoró, ambos lo hicieron. Hasta ahora no habían dejado de mirarse y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro el más bajo, es que el chico no parecía mentir. Apretó nuevamente sus manos y recordó las palabras de la voz femenina y cuando hacía años le había visto caminar.

—Yo… -empezó a hablar el de pelo naranja- le llevaré hasta la salida del pueblo y así él podrá irse…

—Pero chico… -hablo la señora que minutos antes estaba apuntando al arquero

—E-está bien… si de verdad él dice la verdad, entonces no me hará daño… así que vamos… eh…

—Kageyama… Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio.

—Kageyama… bueno, vamos…

El recién nombrado asintió y guardo su arco y las flechas mientras comenzaba a caminar tras Hinata.

Pudo oír varias voces que hablaban por la bajo, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención: "Kageyama… ese ¿no es el famoso "rey del campo de batalla"?", pero decidió ignorarles y seguir su camino.

Cuando ya habían pasado varias calles y ya no había tanta gente, por fin Hinata dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

— ¿De verdad quieres ir contra el Gran Rey, Kageyama? Por cierto, soy Hinata Shouyou…

—Un placer, Hinata. Sí, quiero derrotarle.

—Pero él es fuerte…

—Y yo también. Además tiene que haber alguien que se ponga en su contra, no es justo que solo Shiratorizawa les este deteniendo…

—Pero ellos son parte también de tu pueblo. Kitagawa Daiichi y el reino de los demonios son aliados y-

—Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que están haciendo.

—…

—…

—Primero pasemos por mi casa, pareces herido… si quieres luchar contra el Gran Rey, no puedes ir así.

El moreno asintió en agradecimiento y siguió al más bajo hasta su casa.

Le dijo a su madre que Kageyama era un soldado del norte que se había perdido y por eso estaba allí y quería ayudarle. Ella no quedo muy convencida pero igualmente no iba a negar el auxiliar a alguien herido.

Sus heridas parecían mucho más profundas de lo que aparentaban en un principio, además que tenía otras que no las había podido ver debido a que estaban cubiertas por la ropa.

— ¿Heridas de guerra?

—Sí… aunque la de la pierna y la mano me las hice al huir del castillo…

— ¿Qué sucedió, Kageyama? Y qué… ¿qué es eso del "rey del campo de batalla"? quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber la verdad…

Esto parecía un tema delicado para el moreno. Hinata le espero, si el chico quería tomarse su tiempo, estaba bien, además parecía que tenía un debate interno o estaba discutiendo con su cabeza…

—Yo soy… -comenzó- Bueno, más bien era, uno de los generales principales del Gran Rey –el de pelo naranja tragó saliva pero le dio una mirada para que continué- A mi cargo estaba la división de Kitagawa Daiichi, se me dio esa posición, a pesar de mi edad, debido a mi excepcional manera de combate y mis estrategias. Pero mi división no era feliz, decían que yo era como un dictador y no querían seguir mis órdenes, entonces se armó un motín para echarme. Intervino la guardia real y la mano derecha del Gran Rey, me alejó de ellos, pero entonces apareció el Gran Rey y dijo que no permitiría eso en su castillo y me mandó a encerrar. Estuve unos días en el calabozo, hasta que llego a mis oídos que se había dictaminado mi ejecución alegando a disturbios y rebelión. Estaba asustado y pensé que de verdad iba a morir. A la madrugada de esa noche, apareció Iwaizumi-san y me dijo que huyese, que había intentado convencer al Gran Rey pero no lo había logrado. Yo le hice caso y me fui del castillo, aunque por el camino me crucé con varias bestias que intentaron detenerme… hasta que logre hacerme de nuevo con mi arco y mis flechas, fue difícil lidiar con ellas. Al principio estaba desamparado pero cuando estaba pasando por la zona de las ninfas de Niiyama, escuché la voz de Yachi-san en mi cabeza y-

— ¿Yachi-san?

—Sí. Ella es un hada del reino de las bestias del este. Ella me dijo que mi desesperación había llegado hasta ella y que había usado un poder que aprendió de los magos para comunicarse conmigo, ya que quería detenerme de no cometer una locura… Ella es la que me guió hasta este pueblo, pensando que estaría aquí seguro.

— ¿Cómo es la voz de Yachi-san?

— ¿Su voz…? Pues es la de una chica…

Hinata se dio un golpe mental debido a la estupidez del otro chico, pero llegó a la conclusión que seguramente era la misma joven que le hablo a él.

—Así que aquí estoy, esperando recuperarme para ir contra el Gran Rey.

—No puedes hacerlo solo…

—Por eso busco a algún aliado. Pero supongo que Yachi-san tenía razón, este pueblo era demasiado pacífico, aquí no encontraría a nadie.

Esa noche, dejaron que Kageyama se quede allí para recuperarse de las heridas y sobretodo porque su madre no podía dejar que un chico tan joven vaya sólo por las calles y los bosques. Hinata le dejo su cama al más alto y él se acostó en otro colchón que tenían. Decir que le costó dormirse es quedarse corto. Prácticamente la mitad de la noche estuvo levantándose, sin contar que cuando dirigía la mirada a Kageyama, podía ver su arco y luego sus heridas y se sentía idiota. Kageyama era lo que él decía que quería ser: un guerrero fuerte que se enfrentase al Gran Rey y a los demonios, y sin embargo ahí estaba él con una vida tranquila y una familia bonita mientras que el otro chico había sido criado en el campo de batalla y su vida siempre corría peligro, sin contar el hecho que habían intentado ejecutarle.

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía y quería llorar al pensar en lo perdido y desconsolado que debía de estar el moreno huyendo de la gente con la que había peleado codo a codo durante toda su vida, sintiéndose traicionado, sin nadie, sólo oyendo la voz de un hada que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, animándole a seguir, que no pierda la esperanza. Comparaba ambas vidas y la verdad, en estos momentos no estaba tan seguro que era la vida del guerrero la que deseaba.

Después de muchas vueltas en la cama, el cansancio le venció y acabo durmiéndose.

.

La mañana del día siguiente fue como cualquier otra, a excepción de que ahora tenían a Kageyama en su casa. Debido a eso, su madre le había pedido que compre más comida para así tener más y darle al chico, por lo que al final, Hinata había tenido que ir al mercado.

En el camino de vuelta a su hogar, no dejaba de pensar en que debía hacer. Durante varios años estaba convencido que alguien debía ayudar a Shiratorizawa en la guerra contra los demonios y hasta estaba dispuesto a ir él… pero ahora, viendo al "rey del campo de batalla", comenzaba a pensar que realmente sólo estaba delirando y que no podría hacer tal cosa como ir a la guerra. Él no había nacido para eso.

Al llegar a su casa, dejo las cosas en la cocina y se dirigió al jardín trasero para ayudar a su madre y al moreno a coger unas verduras, pero antes de llegar, noto que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa y no oía a su hermana. Era extraño, la pequeña siempre era muy ruidosa. Comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones a la vez que la llamaba, pero nada, no había ni un solo sonido que le hiciese entender que ella estaba allí. Sintió un escalofrío pasando por su espalda y comenzó a agitarse. Volvió a llamarla varias veces, pero nada. Salió al jardín a preguntarle a su madre el paradero de su hermana

— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está Natsu?

— ¿Eh? Pero si ella se había ido contigo, Shouyou…

La mirada de pánico del recién nombrado hizo que la mujer sintiese que le costaba respirar y entró corriendo a la casa llamando a la niña, pero igual que antes, no hubo respuesta. Hinata siguió buscándola por los alrededores pero aún nada.

El de pelo naranja comenzó a desesperarse. Sabía que era un pueblo tranquilo y no podría pasarle nada a la niña, pero últimamente había oído rumores de que se habían visto varios ogros cerca de los bosques del pueblo, eso era malo, todo el mundo sabía que a esos seres les encantaba la carne de los niños. Su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia al no poder hallar a la pequeña. Fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Kageyama, que en todo ese rato sólo había estado mirando el cielo y tocando el suelo.

— ¡Kageyama!

—Silencio.

— ¿Qué…?

—Silencio, he dicho.

Iba a protestar, a gritar allí mismo, pero al observar como el otro apoyaba su oreja en el suelo, le hizo callarse. Quería preguntarle que estaba haciendo y porque no le ayudaba, pero antes de hacerlo, el chico entro corriendo a la casa y tomo su arco y flechas rápidamente.

— ¿Kageyama-kun, qué sucede? –pregunto su madre asustada

Pero él no respondió. Sólo le dio una señal para que baje la voz y salió de la casa. Hinata durante unos segundos no supo qué hacer, pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo tras él y noto que el chico empezaba a meterse dentro del bosque.

— ¿Kageyama…?

El moreno puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callase y luego preparó una flecha en el arco, dispuesto a disparar al que se cruzase.

Hinata comenzó a tener miedo, no entendía que estaba pasando, él sólo quería recuperar a su hermana.

De repente, oyeron un ruido fuerte, como de una pelea, a unos pocos metros de distancia y varias voces hablando en alto, pero con un acento extraño que Hinata no pudo distinguir muy bien que decían. Kageyama ni se inmutó y siguió su camino hacia allí, mientras el más bajo simplemente no sabía cómo es que aún se mantenía en pie y no había caído debido a los temblores que tenía.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron tan rápido, que el de pelo naranja podría decir que duro menos de un parpadeo: Kageyama disparó una de sus flechas a dos ogros que se encontraban allí, golpeando a uno en el hombro y haciendo que se caiga y suelte el arma que llevaba en su mano, el otro rápidamente se enlistó para la pelea pero el moreno era demasiado rápido y disparó otra de sus flechas a las piernas del orgo, que logró esquivarla pero no pudo hacer nada frente a la patada del chico en su cuello. Éste soltó la bolsa que llevaban, haciendo ver a la pequeña que estaban buscando, aunque se encontraba sana y salva, estaba desmayada.

Hinata corrió hasta la niña, pero antes de llegar a ella, el ogro que tenía la flecha en el brazo, se levantó y golpeó a Kageyama, tirándolo al suelo. Rápidamente, el más bajo, tomo la espada que se le había caído anteriormente, dio un salto en el aire y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del enorme ser, con la zona que no tenía filo, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo inconsciente. Tiró el arma y corrió hacia Natsu, abrazándola con protección.

—Eso fue impresionante, Hinata…

El de pelo naranja observó al otro chico que se estaba limpiando las ropas y recogía sus flechas del suelo.

—Gra-gracias…

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear de esa manera?

— ¿Pelear? Ah no… te equivocas, sólo salté y-

—Es un estilo de lucha similar al pueblo de Wakunan, ya que ellos son bajos, dan saltos muy altos, además

Kageyama empezó a hablar sobre el estilo de pelea de ese pueblo y como aprovechaban sus desventajas en beneficio y lo impresionante que era poder verlo en directo y… bueno, muchas cosas. Pero se calló al notar que los otros seres se estaban despertando, haciendo que tome rápidamente su arco, pero ellos salieron corriendo, maldiciéndoles, dejándoles solos al final.

Hinata tomo a la pequeña en brazos y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al tenerla junto a él nuevamente. Luego comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Kageyama, que no dejaba de explicar unos movimientos que Hinata debería probar. Eso le halagaba, que un ex general crea que tienes mucho potencial, era algo impresionante, pero en estos momentos, él sólo estaba preocupado por la niña que llevaba entre brazos. Los tres lograron volver hacia su hogar sin ningún percance en el camino. Al llegar, pudieron ver a su madre llorar de felicidad al verlos sanos y salvos.

Esa noche, Kageyama le propuso que sea su aliado y vayan juntos contra el Gran Rey, tenían que entrenar su coordinación, pero el moreno veía un gran potencial en él, aunque Hinata no estaba muy convencido.

Antes de acostarse, el moreno le dijo unas palabras que quedarían en su cabeza hasta que lograse dormirse: "Este pueblo no siempre será pacífico. Cuando el Gran Rey este aburrido, enviará sus tropas aquí y la paz acabará…".

Durante horas estuvo sonando esa frase en su cabeza. Quería negarlo, pero la verdad era que no podía ir en contra de algo que sabía era verdad. Pensó todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto, que se supone que debería hacer.

La mañana siguiente volvió a ser otro día tranquilo. Hinata había hecho lo mismo que todas las mañanas y al terminar el desayuno, observó que Kageyama no se encontraba allí.

—Mamá ¿dónde está Kageyama?

—En la habitación. Se está arreglando para irse…

— ¿¡Qué!?

Subió rápidamente hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta enseguida.

— ¿Kageyama…?

Observó al chico terminando de ponerse las botas y luego ajustándose el cinturón.

—Hinata, muchas gracias por haberme acogido aquí estos días.

Comenzó a ponerse los guantes y luego siguió con la capa.

—No puedes irte, Kageyama…

—No tengo otra opción… -cogió el arco y las flechas- Mis heridas ya están curadas. Es hora de que parta.

Y diciendo eso, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, para despedirse y agradecer la hospitalidad de la familia Hinata. El más bajo le siguió y se mantuvo callado todo el rato hasta que el moreno salió de la casa.

—Regresa cuando quieras, Kageyama-kun

—Te esperaremos, Kageyama- _nii-chan_ ~

Hizo una reverencia y luego se dirigió al único hombre de la casa. Extendió su mano y Hinata automáticamente se la cogió para dar un apretón.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Hinata.

Iba a soltarle y así poder seguir su camino, pero el más bajo apretó su mano más fuerte.

— ¿Hinata?

—Déjame… -murmuro en voz baja

— ¿Qué?

—Déjame… -repitió, pero esta vez más alto- ir contigo…

— ¿Eh?

—Yo también quiero… ir contra el Gran Rey. Todo esto es muy injusto. Lo que él hace lo es. Y tú no podrás ir solo… así que déjame ayudarte, Kageyama…

El moreno frunció el ceño, iba a negarse, Hinata tenía una buena vida, él no se merecía abandonar todo eso sólo por ayudarle, pero al ver su mirada de determinación, vaciló. Escuchó en su cabeza la risa de la joven hada y como ella le decía que estaba bien, que ese chico tenía un gran poder y que confiase en él.

—Shouyou –les interrumpió su madre- Tú…

Ella suspiró melancólica, pero luego les observó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Espera un momento…

Y ella entró a la casa, dejando a los jóvenes fuera y confundidos. En ese momento notaron que aún seguían con las manos cogidas y se soltaron rápidamente avergonzados.

Hinata iba a preguntarle a su madre que pasaba, pero ella salió rápidamente con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

—Toma. Este era el traje de tu padre… seguramente te entrará. Si vas a luchar, al menos lleva esta ropa. Se la hicimos tu abuela y yo cuando él fue a la guerra hace unos años. Esta ropa es especial, lleva un material bastante resistente que les compramos a los magos del este.

—Mamá…

—Sabía que algún día llegaría este momento… por eso siempre he guardado esto…

El chico abrazó a su madre y entró corriendo para cambiarse.

Su madre observó al moreno.

—Kageyama-kun, por favor, protege a Shouyou… él no es un soldado, así que no sabe defenderse… sin embargo, los Hinata cuando son pequeños son entrenados para la lucha y la caza, así que confió en que eso le ayuda a sobrevivir. Por eso, por favor, protégele…

—Lo juro. Por mi familia y este arco que ha pasado generaciones con nosotros. Le protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida.

Kageyama hizo de su mano un puño y se golpeó el pecho, un gesto que para los de su tierra era una promesa irrompible.

La señora sonrió orgullosa y le dio un abrazo.

Hinata por fin salió, vistiendo unos pantalones oscuros, con unas botas marrones hasta la rodilla, una camisa verde de cuello alto, un protector para el pecho junto a unos guantes oscuros y una capa blanca, además de un protector para la frente.

—Te ves bien, Hinata.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Y dio una vuelta para que su madre admiré lo bien que le quedaba el traje. Tanto ella como Kageyama sonrieron y el más bajo sintió sus mejillas arder, no sabía si por la emoción del momento o la vergüenza que le daba que le estuviesen admirando.

Su madre volvió a entrar y al salir trajo consigo una espada.

—Esta es la espada de los Hinata. Lleva pasándose en nuestra familia muchas generaciones y ahora es tuya. Shouyou, por favor, ten cuidado. Si en algún momento quieres volver, Natsu y yo estaremos siempre aquí.

Le sonrió y le abrazó. Fue un abrazo tan cálido y además tan protector, que se notaba que ella no quería que se fuese, pero no podía detenerlo, aún así, le transmitió todo su cariño y esperanzas hacia él en ese gesto.

— _Onii-chan_ … toma –y le entregó un collar que tenía en el centro una mezcla de un Sol con una cara de un león en caricatura- Lo he hecho yo. Para que te proteja. Y para que nunca olvides a Natsu y a Mamá~

Hinata abrazó a la pequeña y logró ocultar las lágrimas que parecían querer salirse de sus ojos. Luego acarició la cabeza de la niña y se puso el collar, ocultándolo bajo la camisa, así no se le caía.

Hinata observó a Kageyama y tras ambos tomar aire, saludaron a las chicas y partieron del lugar.

— ¿Estás seguro, Hinata?

—Sí… hagámoslo. Nosotros juntos podemos hacerlo.

La sonrisa y la convicción de sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kageyama se acelerará un poco y desvió su mirada hacia el frente. Era la primera vez que alguien parecía confiar plenamente en él, eso le hacía sentirse extraño, era una sensación de felicidad que no podía explicar con palabras. Era extraño, pero bonito.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar en el bosque, pudieron oír las voces a la lejanía de las mujeres Hinata.

— ¡Estaré esperando su regreso y les prepararé sus comidas favoritas~! ¡Así que por favor, vuelvan!

— ¡Hermanitos, ánimo!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para saludarles y adentrarse en el bosque. Ese lugar sería el comienzo de toda una larga aventura llena de momentos tantos trágicos como felices, de toda una nueva historia para ambos, nuevos aliados y enemigos, nuevas victorias y derrotas, nuevos sitios por recorrer y nueva gente por conocer, pero sobre todo, ese viaje les ayudaría a entenderse a sí mismos y a crecer como personas, a conocer lo cruel que era este mundo y lo bonito que a la vez podía llegar a ser. Porque no hay historia sin felicidad y tragedias.

—Oh, oh, oh~ ¿pero qué tenemos aquí~?

Decía un chico con el pelo oscuro y desordenado y unos ojos rojos que parecían estar divirtiéndose, mientras miraba a través de una bola de cristal.

—Parece… -y tocaba uno de sus cuernos- Que tenemos unos rebeldes…

Una joven de cabello oscuro hasta por debajo de los hombros, cuernos rojos igual que sus ojos y gafas, dejo de limpiar su látigo y observó al otro chico.

— ¿Debemos de avisarle al Gran Rey?

—Mmm… ¿qué deberíamos hacer…? Además con el enano esta Kageyama…

—Si le avisamos al rey… lo más probable es que también descubra que "él" también se ha rebelado…

Kuroo dejo de sonreír divertido y observó a la bruja que le miraba tranquilamente.

—Si el Gran Rey se entera –continuó- lo más probable es que "el mago blanco" también sea descubierto como traidor y ya sabes lo que hace el rey con ellos…

— _Tch_ , no es como que me importase… además que los magos y las bestias sean nuestros aliados no implica que ellos deban luchar y-

—Sabes que no hablo de eso. Además, he oído que el mago blanco está reuniendo diferentes libros de hechicería para ir contra nuestro rey… y antes de que preguntes, mis fuentes son confiables…

— ¿Fue la maldita serpiente de Daishou, verdad? Esa maldita rata siempr-

—No importa tu relación con él. Es una buena fuente de información. Además si te preocupa el mago blanco, deberi-

— ¡No me preocupa lo que haga Kenma!

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de Shimizu y simplemente golpeó la mesa enfadado.

—No me importa… si quieres decirle al rey o a la guardia que hay rebeldes, hazlo… me da igual…

—Está bien –la chica se levantó de su asiento- Iré yo misma a hablar con el rey y luego enviaré a mis hombres.

Kuroo simplemente se quedó mirando a la bola de cristal mientras oía los tacones de la chica alejarse del lugar. Cuando ya no los oyó más, hizo un movimiento con el dedo y la imagen de la bola cambió, ya no se veía a Hinata y Kageyama intentando saber hacia donde debían ir, ahora salía la imagen de un joven rubio cubierto en su totalidad por una túnica larga y blanca y un bastón marrón.

Le observó varios segundos más y luego, enfadado, golpeó a la bola que cayó ruidosamente contra el suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kenma…?

Y cerró los ojos molesto, quedando todo el lugar en completo silencio. Dejándole a él y a sus pensamientos solos.

.

* * *

.

En este capítulo salen como 50 OC, pero a partir de ahora comenzaré a poner a todos los personajes de la serie~ algunas de las "razas" ya son conocidas para los que vieron los official art, otras serán puramente delirio mío, los que leyeron mi oneshot OiIwa medianamente ya saben algunas. Para las razas me basaré en los equipos y pura imaginación mía, intentando combinarlas lo mejor posible~

 _Aclaraciones:_

-Los reinos: el reino del oeste son todas las zonas de Miyagi, a excepción de Shiratorizawa que es el del norte, mayoritariamente son humanos. El del este, son todas las de Tokyo, menos Itachiyama, allí es donde se encuentran las bestias y los magos, también las hadas y en general los seres mágicos. Los del sur son Itachiyama y las de otros equipos como el de Kiryuu que aún no salieron y de ellos se tiene nula información.

-El collar que le da Natsu a Hinata es el del león que ella siempre lleva consigo, que se ve en otras novelas o hasta en su camiseta, pero no sabía como describirlo :´D

.

Bueno, nada, hasta aquí el primer capítulo~ muchas gracias a todos lo que entraron para leer~ **_see you~_**


End file.
